


Happiness is Fresh Snow and a Sled

by faintingviolet



Series: Buddiemas 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas 2020 (9-1-1 TV), 250 words exactly, Buddiemas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, sleds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintingviolet/pseuds/faintingviolet
Summary: Buck wants to solve the problem of Christopher never seeing snow... now he just has to convince Eddie to go sledding(December 19 - Sleds)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Happiness is Fresh Snow and a Sled

Christopher had never seen snow. Buck rationally understood that a childhood made up of El Paso and Los Angeles was not going to provide opportunities for snow. He had been in L.A. for almost seven years but his childhood had been spent in Pennsylvania where you could expect a couple feet of snow each year, even if it didn’t always come in time for Christmas. The less rational parts of his brain couldn’t wrap themselves around the idea of a childhood with no snow.

“I never saw snow either as a kid, it’s not a big deal Buck.”

“It is! We can make this happen. Lots of places in California are mountainous and they have snow. We can get Christopher to snow.”

“Why is this so important to you?”

“I don’t have a lot of happy memories from childhood but sledding with Maddie is one of them. I want to have that with Chris.”

Eddie watched his partner’s face, saw the earnestness, the hopefulness, and knew this was something Buck needed more than Christopher or he did.

“Fine. But you’re doing all the research, figuring out what Chris needs, reservations, all of it. We’ll go whichever weekend we have off together after Christmas.”

Buck beamed, and Eddie knew that face was worth whatever stress and aggravation were waiting for him at the other end of that promise.

“I already started, actually.”

“Of course you did.”

“Can we tell him Christmas morning?”

“You already bought the sled, didn’t you?”

“ _Maybe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> in my non fic writing life I love to write micro-fictions so I thought I'd keep this one precisely 250 words as a challenge. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
